


Kiss Me

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes to kiss Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ghostie and written for Ghostie, too :)
> 
> This is the pic that inspired it all  
> [](http://s881.photobucket.com/user/EmilyExorsist/media/Kiss%20Me.jpg.html)

Bill is sitting on their sofa. His feet are spread, up on the edge of the coffee table and tapping out the rhythm of one of their songs. His thumbs are typing fast against the flat screen of his phone.   
  
He is slouched, but not enough so the back of his neck is hidden by the cushions. Tom can see the tattooed logo, dark against pale skin and even paler hair. Bill’s hair is soft today, fresh from their shower earlier and only just dried in the warm LA evening. Tom smiles as Bill begins humming along to the rhythm of his own socked feet, his head bopping absently in time with his music.   
  
He watches Bill from his perch on one of their bar stools. One hand is curled around a beer as he leans against the island in their kitchen with one elbow. Beyond him is the sofa with Bill on it and beyond Bill are the French windows that have been thrown wide to let in a light Autumn breeze. The sun has only just set and Tom can still see beyond the patio and into the garden, dusted only in the failing light.   
  
Bill begins singing along quietly, husky words only just audible in the evening calm. Tom listens, enjoying the song and Bill’s company. He takes a sip of his beer, then stands, his feet making no noise on the tiled floors as he moves to stand behind Bill.   
  
Just as he stops behind the sofa he catches sight of the flow of texts between Bill and Andy and smiles, always pleased to see their friendship with Andreas has not dwindled over the years.   
  
“Hi,” Bill murmurs as Tom leans over him and two hands smooth down against Bill’s chest.   
  
“Hmm, hi,” Tom replies. His back curves as he noses into Bill’s neck and breathes him in. It’s important to be close to Bill, Tom needs him. They need each other, and Bill reminds him so as he tilts his head back against the sofa cushions and allows Tom to place an open mouthed kiss just beneath his jaw line.   
  
“What were you singing?” Tom asks, not ready to pull away from Bill just yet. His splays his fingers against Bill’s chest and rubs up and down against the loose fabric of his tank top. Bill hums lazily and drops his phone beside him on the couch.   
  
“Our song,” Bill says. Tom can feel Bill’s smile and he can’t help but smile into Bill’s skin, too.   
  
“Which one?” He asks. They have a few. They have a lot. Everything they write is for each other, but some mean more than others.   
  
“The first one,” Bill says softly. “The first one that really mattered.”   
  
Tom kisses Bill’s neck twice and Bill pulls away, standing and leaving Tom feeling bereft and wanting more of his twin.   
  
“Bill?” He can’t help the slight whine creep into his voice as he looks up from where he is still slumped over the back of their sofa. Bill is looking down at him, his arms folded and one hip cocked out. He chuckles at Tom and Tom laughs, too, knowing how pathetic he looks but not really caring. Tom has been in love with Bill for a long time and there isn’t much he can really feel ashamed of anymore.   
  
There had never been much guilt between them, never any apologies, or true awkwardness, even in the beginning. The twins learned early on that this was how they were supposed to be, that this was how they both needed it to be.   
  
“Come back to me,” Tom entreats, quirking his lips up in a half-smile as Bill rolls his eyes amusedly. “Please?”   
  
Bill shakes his head, still smiling.   
  
“Why not?” Tom holds out his hands, palms up, to Bill, hoping for his twin to acquiesce and fall into his arms.   
  
“Come here,” Bill says instead. He hooks a finger at Tom and gives him a look that has Tom pushing off the back of the sofa and stepping around it. Bill is waiting for him and he hums as Tom draws him into his arms gently. Around them the room is silent, the breeze cool.   
  
Tom can’t help but feel happy when Bill is in his arms, especially when he nudges in close asking for kisses. Tom doesn’t kiss him yet, instead he cradles the base of Bill’s skull in his palm as his other hand presses gently between Bill’s shoulder blades. He doesn’t need to apply pressure, for Bill is willing and already Tom can see his eyelids flutter shut as they both close the gap and touch their lips in a tender kiss.   
  
Bill’s lips are soft against Tom’s, barely moving as he lets Tom take the lead. Bill has always been eager to relinquish control, it’s the only aspect of his life that he will let someone take over. Tom likes to love him properly, and Bill trusts him to do so.   
  
Carefully Tom parts Bill’s lips and releases a quiet huff of breath when he feels Bill’s hands come up to hold either side of his face and draw him closer. They kiss slowly, lazily, allowing themselves to enjoy this time they get together before the album release.   
  
There is nothing Tom likes more than kissing Bill.   
  
They break apart, but remain nose to nose. Tom huffs a laugh, watching in delight as Bill’s eyes crinkle at the edges. Bill is so perfect, to Tom. Bill is so bright, so warm and loving.   
  
Nosing in to kiss Bill’s lips again, Tom wonders if he has ever been happier.


End file.
